In My Anna's Slap
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: This story happened after the Bonus track: Snake's Legs. Horo being drunk. Others being drunk as well. Ren and Yoh's conversation. Hana's interrogation towards her scary mom and Yoh's blunt confession to Anna. Please R&R!


**In My Anna's Slap**

**By:** Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**A/N:** This is obviously the sequel of my other story: "In My Parents Touch". First of all, I would like to thank the following who reviewed to my other story.

_Anly_

_xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx_

_complicatedmind21_

Thank you thank you from the bottom of my heart!

This story is obviously a YohxAnna pairing with a slight Yoh-Hana-Anna.. XD

I actually enjoyed writing this story. hahaha.. Poor Yoh.

Anyways, Please R&R! Flames are welcome but not too hard.

**Summary:** This story happend after the Bonus track: Snake's Legs. Horo being sloshed. Others being sloshed as well. Ren and Yoh's conversation. Hana's interrogation towards her scary mom and Yoh's blunt confession to Anna. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Of course. You should already now I do not own Shaman King. XD

* * *

"Hey, Y-yoh." A young man, whose lying above the table called the man who stood up, walking towards the door. "Where-you g-oing? Do- don't tell me you're go-nna lea-ve us and fol-low your lo..ver and s-on?"

"Hey!" The man with a blue hair shout that made all of the people inside the room, surprised. He tried to get up but obviously failed. Horo could only natter a word, instead. "O-ur battle hasn't finished yet, Yoh. I sti-l have to w-in-

"Shut it, Idiot." Ren said, cutting the words of the obviously-drunk-Horo. "Just give it a rest, you're saying that line for an hour already, yet, you're not doing anything."

Manta and the others only shrugged. Visibly in the same situation as Horo. Only Ren and Yoh still has a clear mind.

The last gradually gaze at his five friends whom decided to have an overnight at his place. Which is an extremely lucky night because Anna actually agreed for them to stay and have a little party for their minor reunion which made Horo and the others sloshed.

He suddenly utter a chuckle. "Nature's call. I'll be back, guys."

Yoh gradually walk towards the door, sliding it but all of the sudden stop that made Ren look at him.

"What's wrong?"

Yoh, on the other hand remain standing. After a moment has passed, he stifle an inward laughter that caused Ren to eye him suspiciously.

"Why Yoh, are you already drunk like the others?" He said with a smirk.

"Not yet." Then, he ambled towards Ren. "I just witnessed some unexpected scene."

"Hmp. And what is that?"

Yoh only grin. "Some sight I never imagined to see."

"Sure, whatever." Ren reach out the bottle of Sake then imbibe it straight from the bottle's mouth. Then, looked at Yoh. "I thought you're going to the washroom?"

"Yeah, I supposed." He scratched the back of his head.

_Stupid mannerism of Yoh._ Ren thought.

"Well?"

Yoh managed to fake a cough. "Well, I supposed I didn't need to go." Then, chuckled.

"Hn. How are you and Anna by the way?"

The question Ren asked almost choke him up. But he manage to composed himself after a second. Then he answered him with a slight flush on his face. "Quite fine, I guess."

Ren nodded as agreement. "I never thought Hana will easily accept Anna as his real Mom. And not Tamao."

Shock was now evident on Yoh's face. "How-

"That's what you saw awhile ago, right?"

He looked at Ren, shock and amazement marked on his eyes.

_Keen as ever._ Yoh thought.

"I guess, you saw Hana approach his mother. And knowing this Anna, you never thought of her smiling at him."

He could only nod. "Sugoi, Ren. I-

"Hmp. Of course. That's me."

He chuckled silently. "Well, How about you?"

"Hm?" Ren gulp down again the remaining liquid inside the bottle.

"I never thought you and Jeanne would be together."

That made Ren almost choke against the bottle. He suppressed a consecutively cough while Yoh only laugh at him like an idiot.

He glare at his idiotic friend after he composed himself. "What?" Yoh asked innocently.

He glare at him once more then fake a cough. "Strange things can happen."

"I agree."

* * *

-StupiakKitty-Please Review-

* * *

"You're too heavy for a 5 year old child, Hana." Anna said, breaking the silence.

Hana didn't response but she could feel him smiling on her shoulders.

"I suppose, your Tamao-mum take good care of you quite fine." She continued.

He could only nod. Still shy of his newly discovered mom.

There was a long silence after that. Hana only tightened his grip to his mom. Then, he heard a door being open.

"We're here." Hana hear her mother say, then all of the sudden, he felt her mom put him down onto the floor.

He opened his eyes and stunned to see the inside of the room he was curious for the 5 years of his existence.

_So it is what how it looks like. The same as mine._ He interestingly thought.

"I see, you're curious about this room."

He turned around to see his Mom, staring at him intently. Shock evident in his chocolate eyes.

_H-how did she know? Can she rea-_

"No, I can't read anyone's mind." She continued, cutting his own thoughts.

Hana frowned, obviously confused about what her mom is saying. "But that doesn't mean I can't interpret movement and facial expression. Especially yours right now."

With his frowned slowly fading changing into a sheepish grin, Anna was amazed to see how much resemblance her son has with her and with Yoh.

She smiled secretly.

"M-mom?"

"Yes, Hana?" cutting her own thinking.

"Aren't we going to sleep?"

Oh yes, this is really her son.

"Sure."

* * *

-Stupiak Kitty- Please Review-

* * *

Anna was now lying beside her son. Eyes staring still at the blank ceiling. Her gaze turn to Hana whose now sleeping peacefully then back to the lonely top.

She was staggered at how fast the world is. Seven years had passed yet, despite the new comers, nothing has changed.

The idiotic friends of him is still complete. And still idiotic as it can be.

And the boy lying beside her was her Hana. The same person, as long as she remembered, she had to protect once by her furyoku, seven years ago. And now, she looked again at her motionless son. Seeing him next to her all grown up caused her throat to tighten and ache.

"M-mom..." She was surprised when she heard Hana's voice. "You awake?"

Anna didn't response. Simply wiping the only tear she didn't notice to fall.

"Mom." Her son continued. "I know you are."

Still, no response.

"Why did you marry a person like Dad?"

She was taken aback from what her son said that almost cause her to gasp. _Almost._  
How did this five year old kid actually know the word 'Marry'? Did Tamao taught it to her son? She reminded herself confronting the pink haired tomorrow.

Her son continue talking. She, on the other hand, still silent.

"I mean." he hesitate before gradually continues. "While I'm watching dad, I can say that he is an idiot."

Anna suppress a smirk.

"What I mean is, he always laugh at simple things, and he actually allowed you to hurt him." He remembered the scene awhile ago where his mom stepped against his dad's head earning a yelp from him. He smiled inwardly recalling how his dad looked stupid while mom was stepping him.

"While you, mom, I can say that you're emotionless. Like Tamao-mum."

There was an awkward silence after that words Hana said. She decided to cut it.

"So your point is?"

Hana was half-awake when he heard his mother, spoke. In a sleepy voice, he speak, saying; "You're completely different person with totally different personalities." he paused, obviously hesitating whether to continue or not. But decided to. "Do you love each other?"

Anna was stunned, hearing her son asking her a matured topic. She turned around to face Hana but his back was facing her. Then she heard him, continuing.

"Because from what Tamao-mum said to me the other day, a person which is married to anyone really loved that person. And if you loved someone, you care for them, not hurt them, right?"

"So?" She is starting to get annoyed; Not to Hana but the person who guided her son. But on the contrary, if Hana will ask her about 'marriage' , she will exactly say what Tamao told him.

_Kids._

"So... Why did you marry him, mom?"

Anna took awhile before answering. "Because... I love him."

"Eh? If you love dad, then why are you hurting him?"

She sigh before answering. "You wouldn't be here, annoying me, if there was no love that you are talking about between us in the first place."

Hana frowned, looking at his mom. "What does supposed to mean? So-

"Good boys sleep before eight, Hana." Ignoring her son. "And it was past twelve." swiftly looking at the wall clock towards her.

"B-but-

"Now, be a good boy and sleep right now. If you're going to defy me, you're gonna die young." She said, warningly.

Hana could only sweat dropped.

_Atleast I already knew she loves dad. Like Tamao-mum_. Hana thought to himself.

"Goodnight, Mom."

"Oyasumi."

* * *

-Stupiak Kitty- Please Review-

* * *

Yoh, a little tipsy decided to see his wife and son upstairs. He slowly went above, setting aside his aching head. Slowly sliding the door open, he first saw his son, sleeping peacefully facing Anna. While on the other hand, she is lying straight. eyes closed... _yet._

He chose to come near Hana. He reach out the wild hair of his son, carefully putting aside the blonde strands of hair against his forehead. then he leisurely planted a kiss on it.

Then, he went to the other side where Anna is. Observing the beautiful face of his sleeping wife. Like what he did to Hana, Yoh also kissed her crown. Going down to her perfect eyebrows, then down to her cheekbones and finally; to her full lips.

Anna is absolutely aware someone came inside her room. And she perfectly knew who this someone is.

After a moment, she was astounded as soon as she felt his soft lips against her. Seconds had past when she decided to return his surprise kiss that made him surprised as well.

"A-anna." He managed to say after that quick kiss. "I thought you're fast asleep."

She didn't replied but instead she moved and made a sitting position.

"E-eh." He uncomfortably achieved to say.

She intently gaze at her husband which made Yoh blush a little. Then, she gently called his name.

"H-hai?"

In almost inaudible but fairly enough for him to hear, she spoke.

"Why did you chose me?" She saw herself repeating the question her son asked moments ago.

"Of all people, why?" _Of all people like Tamao._ She continued onto herself. He only stood still.

It took a minute before Yoh decided to response. "Maybe... Because you're cute?"

_Just because it was embarrassing in front of Grandma. But. That's what's so cute about her._

He thought about the past out of the blue. He suddenly suppress an inward chuckle.

!SMACK!

"I'm being serious." She tightened the grip of her hand. "Yoh." she added sinisterly.

That made him involuntary gulp an invisible lump in his throat.

He sighed when he heard Anna speak again; head hanging down.

"Why?" She stopped for a minute but continued after awhile "You should have left me there in the mountain with..." Voice disappearing together with the silent room.

Yoh could only remained still, choosing not to ruin this only moment Anna decided to voicing herself to him.

"Likewise; You should have not sacrifice him to save me." She continued. "You should have let me di-

Before Anna could finish, she could now feel herself being hugged by Yoh. Causing her to halt her words.

"Stop recalling the past, Anna." He said, still wrapping his arms against his wife. "I actually am glad your parents decided to abandoned you."

The words Yoh had mentioned made Anna actually cringe. She furrowed her brow ready to slap him for saying those stupid words when Yoh started to speak again in tender manner.

"Because I wouldn't have met you if they didn't thought of it." He smiled. But suddenly fades away "But what they certainly did was unforgivable."

Anna could only look at him disbelievingly. But quite satisfied from what she heard.

"But still." He continued, smile visible in his face again.

* * *

-Stupiak-Kitty- Please review-

* * *

"I choose you because you're you." Yoh suddenly said that made her look at him with confused eyes.

He keep going. "I choose you because you're Anna." He sheepishly grin at her that made Anna smile. _One of her best rare smile._ He inwardly thought.

"I choose you... Because you chose me as well." He continued. "I know you could barely notice this but I sincerely adore you, Anna." That word made Anna frown but Yoh continued to narrate his feelings towards her. Not noticing the hands of his wife beginning to tighten.

"I respect you, I obey you, I cherish you, I value you, I care for you..." Yoh affectedly said. "And the most significantly and most importantly..." Yoh said, stopping dramatically...

"I love-

SLAP!

"I knew it!" Anna piercingly said that made Yoh stunned.

"Wh-

SLAP!

Not giving Yoh a chance to utter a word, she continuously talk. "I knew from the beginning the reason why you're saying those stupid things was because you're obviously drunk!"

"M-mom?"

Ignoring her son who obviously had woken up from her loud, shrill voice.

SLAP!

that made Hana wince from the impact.

"You couldn't dare tell it in front of my face for 7 years. And now?" Anna managed to say to her husband. Hatred and disgust evident in her voice.

Yoh could only sweat dropped. Obviously would not dare arguing to his dear _sweet_ wife.

Contrary to what Yoh and Hana know, Anna was trying as hard as she could to suppress a smirk. She perfectly knew Yoh was sincere when he confessed to her bluntly awhile ago.

Anna sure enjoys hurting her husband more and more.

FIN-owari

-StupiakKitty-

* * *

Sigh. At last the sequel's finally through! What do 'ya think of the story?

Please read and review~


End file.
